


Agatha Meets The Jagers

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Caught in a trap, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative way Agatha could have met the Jagermonsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agatha Meets The Jagers

“Ms. Agatha! Ms. Agatha!”   
Agatha jerked up and whacked herself on the table she was presently under. The dingbot she’d been chasing scurried away and she sat up, rubbing the top of her throbbing head. “Cleo, what is it honey?”  
“There’s a Jagermonster in the woods, he’s caught in a trap and I think he’s hurt bad,” the out of breath 6yr old daughter of the troop’s cook panted out. Agath stood up and yelled for Lars and Gil. “Tell Lars and Gil what you told me, sweetie.” As she repeated her message, both men looked frightened. “We should finish the job,” Lars, the black haired one, said. “What!?” yelled Agatha. Gil rolled his eyes, “Agatha, any Jagermonsters out her are “wild” ones; ones who don’t work for the Baron and roam the countryside creating havoc. These are not like the ones you’re used to.” Gil shut up when Agatha glared at him. “I, Agatha Heterodyne, will go and assess this situation. If he is as dangerous as you say his is, then Lars here” she pointed at him “can kill him with this.” Agatha pulled out a weapon that she had been working on. “It is a knife that has an electric current running through the blade, it will kill him quicker and more HUMANELY then that old knife of yours.” She threw the huge knife down at his feet; he picked it up and studied the button on the knife’s haft that would turn on the current. “Let’s not waste any more time, come one people!” She turned to Cleo, “Can you show us the way, Cleo?” The red haired child beamed and led them into the woods.   
Agatha crept forward as Cleo and they guys stayed hidden behind a large rock, hoping the monster wouldn’t be able to smell them. “Hello,” Agatha called out “Is anyone there?” She heard a faint whimpering sound and walked towards it. There, lying on his stomach on the ground with a snare around his left ankle was the Jagermonster. The creature heard her coming and turned his head to look at her. He had on a long brown coat with a white fur lining, a light tan vest and dark green trousers. His skin was an apricot color and he had straw colored hair, with a single ram’s horn sticking out of the left side of his head. His feet reminded Agatha of a cross between a bird’s claws and a goat’s cloven hooves.  
“Are you okay?” Agatha asked and knelt next to the fallen monster. He flinched and tried to crawl away, but yelped when the snare pulled on his leg. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” she tried to calm the frightened Jager.   
She heard a low growl and turned and saw two other Jagermonsters hidden in the shadows of the trees. One was tall and lanky, with a long elfin face, light purple skin and long deep purple hair. The other was olive skinned with messy hair and looked like he hadn’t seen a razor in awhile. The two started to advance towards her menacingly, teeth bared and ears pinned. The green one stopped and sniffed the air. “Vait, Maxim, get a goot vhiff ov her”. Maxim stopped and smelled the air like his friend. “Ja, Dimo, she smellz goot.”   
“Vhat iz hyur name, sveetheart,” the green one asked.   
“Agatha, Agatha Heterodyne,” she answered nervously, not understanding why they thought she smelled good. She wasn’t wearing any perfume, could it be the rose shampoo she used?   
To her astonishment the two kneeled and lowered their ears. “I think you are their master, now, Agatha.” She turned and saw Gil standing next to her. “But, I thought they worked for the Baron?” “V-Ve a-awe not vit de Baron anymore, v-ve look for de Heterodynes,” the Jagermonster on the ground said in obvious pain. The two Jagers stood up as Agatha approached the injured one. “Can I check your leg, uhm,” she paused awkwardly, not sure how to address him. “O-Oggie,” the blonde supplied, trying to smile in spite of the pain he was in. “My hip,” He groaned, moving his coat so she could get a good look. It was obviously dislocated; evidently he’d been running when his foot landed in the snare. “Ve vere chasink a deer und didn’t realize he vas not vit us, sorry brodder,” Maxim apologized and knelt next to him, running one long fingered hand through his hair in an attempt to make up for accidently leaving him behind.   
“We need to get this off him and put that hip back in place, Gil would you give me a hand with this?” Gil walked over and studied the snare; it was complex and would take awhile to get off. “What kind of snare is this,” asked Gil in confusion. “A schnar for Jagerkin, sir,” Dimo responded. “It iz made so ve can’t break free. Hyu need two pepple to undue it.” Agatha nodded and leaned down to examine it. “Gil, keep the tension up on the line, while I pull this lever and, yes!” With one quick tug, Oggie was free.   
As soon as the snare was off, Agatha set to work creating a makeshift stretcher and thinking of a way to fix his leg. “Dis should helf, mistress.” Maxim stood behind her with a vial of medicine and a tin cup. “Give him more den it sayz und he vill go to zleep, makez it easier to fix de leg.” Agatha nodded and poured out more than enough of whatever it was. She knelt down next to him and offered the cup, “Here, sweetie, this will help.” He thanked her and downed it one gulp, grimacing at the taste.  
“Will he be okay?” A small voice asked behind her. She turned and found Cleo fearfully watching Oggie as he slowly fell asleep. “He’s just going to go to sleep so we can make his leg better, why don’t you run back to your mommy and get her to heat up some water for us, will you do that please?” Cleo nodded and took off back to the camp. Before she lost sight of Cleo, she heard a popping sound and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. She spun around and found the Jagers had put the hip back in and Gil had fainted. “Hy don’t tink he zee dis before,” Maxim said while looking worriedly at Gil.   
As Maxim and Dimo carried Oggie to where the circus was camped, Agatha kept a firm grip on Gil’s arm.   
“I’m fine, Agatha, honestly. It was just a little, shocking, to see something like that.” “Right, but did you see how close your head was to that rock? I’ll feel better when we get back to the camp.” She said with finality. He rolled his eyes and allowed her to drag him along.   
Cleo and her mother met them at the edge of the camp. When she saw them Cleo ran out to greet them but stopped halfway there by Master Payne’s bellow of outrage.   
“What is the meaning of bringing these, these, MONSTERS, into my campground!?” Payne yelled as he ran up to meet them. “I did,” Agatha yelled back forcefully. Master Payne’s eyes bugged and he glowered at her.   
“The people who set the trap would come back and kill him or worse. I had no choice; now get out of the way!” Agatha yelled at the rotund circus master. Dimo and Maxim both bared their teeth and advanced towards him till he backed down. She then turned to the two Jagers, “Thank you for your assistance.” “Huyer velcome, mistrezz.”  
They gathered a following as they went to the trailer that served as a hospital. “Anna, we have a patient for you,” Agatha yelled when Anna opened the door. “What’s this all about,” Zeetha asked as Anna ran towards them. “Cleo found him caught in a trap and came and told me, I couldn’t leave him like that.” Zeetha nodded and stepped back when the doctor got to them. She stopped short when she noticed Oggie. “He won’t hurt you, Anna. He had a dislocated hip that his friends kindly put back in place. I need you to make sure he has no other injuries and to splint the leg so it will heal better.”   
“No vone but a Heterodyne or another Jagerkin can vork on uz,” Dimo said while glaring at the doctor.   
“Well then, Anna would you mind if I used your hospital for awhile?”  
“Go ahead, I think they trust you more than they do me,” the middle aged woman nervously laughed and took off running before Agatha could ask her where anything was kept.   
“Guess I’ll just have to find stuff myself, come on guys let’s get him settled in before he wakes up.”  
They laid him on one of the two beds in the trailer and started looking around while Agatha stood next to him, running her hands through his soft hair. “How are you doing, sweetie?” She asked as he started to regain consciousness. “My leg, it hurtz,” he moaned as the nerves woke up. “Ve’ll find hyu sometink for dat, brodder,” Maxim said while he searched through a closet.   
“Here’s de partz for de splint.” Dimo brought several pieces of wood and cloth over to Oggie’s bed. “How hyu doink, brodder?” Dimo said while he stroked Oggies face. “Bedder,” Oggie answered. He turned to Agatha. “Tank hyu, Miz Agatha.”   
Once the splint was in place and Maxim had found him something for the pain it was almost dark out and Agatha was getting ready to leave. Maxim and Dimo had curled up on the other bed and where already asleep.   
“Miz Agatha, could hyu pleaze ztay?” Oggie asked timidly. He had tears in his eyes and kept looking at the sleeping Jagers. “Sure, I can do that,” she sat with her back against the head board and gently stroked his head some more. They usually all sleep together, she though, so it must be rough on him being by himself. She leaned back and let herself drift off to sleep with Oggie nuzzled against her.


End file.
